


Falling.

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Marvel
Genre: BPD, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Gen, Suicide, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so long you can go on hiding the hurt. Only so long before you need the voices in the back of your head to shut up and be still, even for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling.

He couldn't help but think that people like Wade Wilson had it easy, maybe even Bruce Banner too, but who was he to judge? 

Looking out across the New York city skyline, the breeze in his face he wondered knowing what it would be like.  
If wade jumped off this building, he would heal. If Bruce jumped, the Other Guy would take the fall.  
When he jumped, oh, when he jumped it would end it all. 

He took another step, then another, toes hanging off the edge now but nothing else had changed. He hadn't really expected it to. 

There's only so long you can go on hiding the hurt. Only so long before you need the voices in the back of your head to shut up and be still, even for a little while. 

He spreads his arms out wide, eyes closed. He loves the feel of being up high, he loves the feeling of falling, but that might be because he never normally hits the ground. He will this time. 

His heart beat seems a little loud in his ears as he opens his eyes again, a smile across his face as he stares out at the twinkling lights. It seems almost magical from up here, and he wishes that the peace would last. It wont. It never does. 

He knows he's supposed to be a hero. Knows he's supposed to be part of the glue that holds certain things, certain people together but he can't be that any more. He doesn't want to be that any more. 

In through his nose, he inhales deeply the smile still fixed on the handsome face. 

They say death is a permanent solution to a temporary problem and maybe they're right, but this temporary problem had plagued his mind for far too long. He needs some rest. Needs a break. If this is what Wade feels like with his boxes, he can't sympathize enough, but Wade seems to enjoy his insanity. Wade always was unique. 

He stares at the ground and it's so far away, so far, far away, but that is good because he doesn't want to survive this. He wants this fall to be his last and so it shall, the ghost of a smile still crossing his face.


End file.
